Agrabah
Story The Gummi Ship exits warp drive, stopping near a desert world. John: Oh, man! A desert. (Sighs) Let’s get this over with. (John presses a button, beaming down to the world.) John lands in the middle of the desert, spotting a city in the distance. John: Not even 2 seconds and I see a city. Hopefully it’s not a mirage. (John starts walking, when a flying Heartless flies past him. It resembles an aviator, with an aviator hat and goggles. The Air Soldier heads in the opposite direction of the city.) More Heartless. I hate the desert! Air Soldiers are flying around a sinkhole. A cloaked figure, shorter than the others, has his feet trapped, unable to get out. His chin is sticking out, The Air Soldiers start to fly down, the cloaked figure flinching. Stinkfly flies in, firing slime, repelling the Air Soldiers from the cloaked figure. Stinkfly: What’s the matter? Can’t fight a fair fight? Stinkfly flies and strikes an Air Soldier with his tail blade, destroying it. The other Air Soldiers fly after Stinkfly, who is flying towards the sky. Stinkfly’s eye stalks turn and fire slime at them, catching them and burning their bodies, destroying them. Stinkfly: Sweet! I can spit acid now! Stinkfly turns, and flies at the incoming Air Soldiers. Stinkfly shoots his acid slime, burning through them and destroying them. Stinkfly then lands right outside the sinkhole. Stinkfly: Alright, Organization member. Give me a reason to rescue you. (The cloaked figure removes his hood, revealing that it was a girl. Her face simulates Kairi’s, but she has short black hair instead of shoulder length brown hair.) Oh, man! (Stinkfly flies down, grabbing the cloaked woman, pulling her out of the sinkhole.) Cloaked Woman: Ew! You stink! Stinkfly: You’re welcome! (Stinkfly turns, heading towards the city.) End Scene Stinkfly lands right outside the city, putting the cloaked girl down, reverting. John: Alright. Who are you? And what’s your Organization’s plan now? Cloaked Girl: My name is Xion, and I’m not with the Organization. Not anymore. Thank you for rescuing me. I am in your debt. John: Like I’ll fall for that. Go on, get out of here. (John starts walking towards the city.) Xion: Wait! Please let me make it up to you! John: (Sighs) This is a bad idea. Fine. If you’re coming, keep up. John and Xion walk into the city, it being overrun by Bandit Heartless. They are wearing white turbans and face masks, their yellow eyes peeking out. They wear purple vests and are wielding curved swords. They are ransacking the area, turning it upside down. John: What are they looking for? Xion: I don’t know. But they might be looking for me. (The Bandits turn, spotting them.) John: You’re starting to be more trouble than you’re worth. Bandits charge forward, John drawing Rustic, parrying a sword strike. He spins, his sword releasing a wave of fire, slicing through several Bandits. He spins the sword, several wind blades being created, sending the Bandits flying. John and Xion run deeper into the city, when they spot a guy sword fighting up on tarps hanging off buildings. He has tan skin and black hair. He’s wearing a red fez, an open purple vest and baggy white pants. He parries a sword strike, and jumps, bouncing off the tarp onto another roof. John: You think you can survive a few moments without me? Xion: Uh, yeah. Sure. John creates a mini-tornado, flying up to the boy’s level. John parries a sword strike aimed for the boy, slashing through it. Boy: Thanks! John: Don’t drop your guard yet! The two fight back to back, slicing through all the Heartless. Then, Air Soldiers dive down at them. Boy: There are too many! (The boy pulls out a lamp.) John: I’ve got this. John turns into Crashhopper, and hops high into the air, Air Soldiers charging him. Crashhopper spins, kicking and slashing through all the Air Soldiers coming at him, creating wind blades that destroy them as well. The boy had rubbed the lamp, as a blue spirit comes out of the lamp. Blue Spirit: Al! What do you need me to do? Al: Sorry, Genie. But I don’t think you’re help is needed. Genie: Huh, why’s that? (He looks up.) Oh, wow! Giant grasshopper! (Crashhopper lands back on the roof, all the Heartless destroyed.) Crashhopper: That’s Crashhopper to you, buster. Genie: Hey, pal. I’m just calling like I see it. And I’m just thinking, whoo! A one man freak show! Crashhopper: Very true. Let’s head to the ground. (Crashhopper grabs Al, hopping to the ground. Xion joins them, as Crashhopper reverts.) John: Name’s John. Al: Aladdin. And this is Genie. Genie: Is that all the introduction I get? Not even worthy of my time. Allow me to introduce myself in the fullest manner. (Clears throat, turning into blue dust. He reappears with a fancy white suit on and a microphone.) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE, THE MASTER OF MAGIC, THE KING OF KINGS, THE WIELDER OF INTERGALACTIC POWER! GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR, THE ALL POWERFUL GENIE OF THE LAMP! (He snaps his fingers, and the sound of applause occurs. It stops after a few moments, as he teleports behind John.) So, what is a super powered super freak doing in our lovely town of Agrabah? John: Looking for something called the Keyhole. I don’t suppose you can help me? Genie: Well, can’t do anything about that. You have to rub the lamp to get a wish. Xion: Wish? Aladdin: I have this lamp that Genie lives in. The wielder gets three wishes. Genie: And then, I go back to my itty bitty living space. John: That doesn’t sound like fun. Aladdin: How about this? For my third wish, I’ll wish for your freedom. Genie: You mean it, Al?! Oh, happy day! Aladdin: We need to find Jasmine first. John: Jasmine? Aladdin: Princess Jasmine. The most beautiful woman in Agrabah. She’s gone missing. John: Then let’s find her. End Scene John’s group goes down a back alley, finding an elder man in black robes with a red cape, a round headpiece with a feather on it, and holding a golden scepter resembling a cobra, holding a woman in blue puffy pants and a top, her stomach exposed. Her hair is black. Aladdin: Jasmine! Jasmine: Run Aladdin! It’s a trap! Aladdin: Jafar, let her go! Jafar: So, you’ve brought even more street rats to help you. Not that it matters. John: Who’s this guy? Aladdin: Royal visor of the palace. Genie, (rubbing lamp) rescue Jasmine. (Genie appears next to Jafar, picking Jasmine up.) Genie: One glorious act of heroism coming up! Jafar: I’m afraid that wish is denied. (A red parrot starts flying up to Jafar, carrying the lamp. Aladdin looks at his empty hand, surprised.) Aladdin: What?! Iago! Iago: Sorry. NOT! Genie: Sorry, Al. I have to stick with him now. I don’t have a choice. Jafar: And now, Heartless. Take them out. Bandit Heartless appear around them, as Jafar, Jasmine, Iago and Genie disappear into a cloud of red smoke. The Bandits draw their blades, Aladdin drawing his. Aladdin: You have a plan, John? John: I’ve got one. Better hold onto that sword real tight. John turns into Brainstorm, shooting lightning at Aladdin from his pinchers. Aladdin floats, and is spun around, his sword slashing through the Heartless. He spins around and around, turning into a blur as he slashes through the Heartless. The Heartless are gone, and Brainstorm puts Aladdin down, who falls off his feet, dizzy. Brainstorm: I do hope I haven’t destroyed your equilibrium. (Aladdin moans, as Brainstorm reverts.) Xion: Now what? John: We go after him. Where would he go? (Aladdin sits up, his hand on his head.) Aladdin: The Cave of Wonders. That’s what he wants. John: How do we get there? Aladdin: I’ve got a ride. (Aladdin whistles, as a flying carpet arrives, flattening out.) Hey Carpet. We need to get to the Cave of Wonders. (Carpet sweeps the three of them off their feet, and flies off.) End Scene It is nighttime, when Magic Carpet arrives outside a large rock formation, shaped like a giant cat head. John, Xion and Aladdin get off Carpet. Aladdin: Thanks, Carpet. (Carpet gives a thumbs up, and flies off.) This is it. The Cave of Wonders. John: Alright. Let’s go. (John starts walking forward, when the eyes of the cave glow.) Xion: John, wait! Cave of Wonders: If you wish to enter, you must pass the test. For you, you must conquer your darkness. (A blinding light occurs, John’s shadow growing. It then comes out of the ground, forming into Darkside.) Darkside: And the battle between light and darkness continues. John: Oh, shut it! I’m starting to get tired of you! John turns into Humungousaur, charging at Darkside. Darkside catches Humungousaur, lifting him and slamming him into the sand. Humungousaur spins and trips Darkside, slamming his arms into it. Darkside is knocked back, as Humungousaur punches Darkside several times in a row, its body breaking apart. Darkside reforms, as its fist is enveloped in dark energy, punching Humungousaur. He flies towards the Cave, reverting. Darkside: You will never be able to defeat me. One cannot destroy themselves. '' John: Then maybe it’s time for you to return to my heart. John turns into Royal NiGHTS, firing a dream ray at Darkside. It’s enveloped in the dream aura, as Darkside turns into a sphere of darkness. The sphere floats to Royal NiGHTS, hitting his chest, entering it. Royal NiGHTS: That was easy eno, oof! (Royal NiGHTS falls to his knees, as the dark sphere expunges from his chest. The sphere flies back to Royal NiGHTS shadow, as Royal NiGHTS reverts.) Cave of Wonders: ''You have shown exceptional skill and able to resist your darkness. You may enter at your own risk. (The eyes stop glowing, and the Cave of Wonders stop moving, its mouth remaining open.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Xion *Aladdin *Genie *Jasmine *Magic Carpet *Cave of Wonders Guardian Villains *Jafar *Iago *Heartless **Air Soldier **Bandit *Darkside Aliens *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Crashhopper (first re-appearance) *Brainstorm (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Royal NiGHTS (first re-appearance) Trivia *This world is based off the movie Aladdin. *Xion is the second Organization member named. **She also states she is an Ex-Organiztion member. *Aladdin's and Brainstorm's combination attack is similar to a Limit attack in Kingdom Hearts II. *Instead of fighting the Cave of Wonders Guardian, John fights Darkside instead. *It's revealed that John can't return the darkness back to his heart. *Stinkfly being able to spit acid references back to Galactic Battle, where Poggle the Lesser could spit acid. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga